Molly (Video Game)
Molly is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season One. She is a lone female survivor who has displayed high amount of skill in agility, parkour, climbing and close quarters combat. Though seemingly uncaring and somewhat cocky, Molly has good intentions and does what she can to protect those around her. Pre-Apocalypse Crawford, Georgia Not much is known about Molly's life prior to the outbreak, but she had a diabetic 14-year-old sister. She reveals she already lived at Crawford with her sister before the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse After the zombie epidemic spread across the world, Molly and her sister were already living in the district of Crawford in Savannah, Georgia. Due to Crawford Oberson stepping up and taking control of Crawford, she, along with hundreds of other followers, sealed off the district, scrounged weapons, ammo, cars, batteries, and any other supply of vital importance of staying alive in the new world. Later on, the safe sanctuary of Crawford tightened its security, eliminating any liabilities such as children, the elderly, and the sick. Unfortunately, her sister was stricken with diabetes, thus targeting her for banishment/execution. To retrieve medicine for this disease, Molly made a deal with Crawford's doctor, Walter Ashe, and she committed to having sexual intercourse with him in exchange for medicine. Unfortunately, Oberson began sending an inspector down to take inventory of the medicine, and would've discovered their secret. To hide it, Ashe cut off their deal, frustrating Molly. Before Molly knew it, her sister's symptoms began to show, and Crawford's men captured her and presumably killed her. Unable to stay at Crawford, she left, beginning the life of a scavenger, scouring houses and cars for supplies. She devised a tactic in which she would ring bells to distract walkers, and would then move to search the cleared areas. "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" Molly was first seen near the start of the episode. Lee looked up at a church bell tower and saw Molly sneak past, attempting to hide out on the roof. Lee can choose to shout, stating he saw someone on the roof causing the bells to chime. Then, groups of zombies appear because of the sound of the bells. Later on near the docks, Lee watches Molly climb down a building through a telescope. Molly walks to a news-stand and begins searching for something. Lee sneaks up on her, but she had disappeared. She appears behind Lee and depending on how quickly Lee reacts, Lee will either get hit or block her attack and counter it, resulting in either her or Lee falling to the ground. Clementine walks up behind Lee or Molly (depending on what happened) preventing the situation from escalating further, leading to Lee realizing that Molly is not the mysterious stalker, while she notes that he is not from Crawford. Kenny then sneaks up behind Molly with a gun raised to her head but she trips him, causing his gun to off. Molly warns Lee, Kenny, and Clementine against poking around in the area as the nearby Crawford community are very hostile towards strangers roaming in their territory, and especially when it comes to strangers with children. She explains that they lead a very extremist survivalist policy, meaning that anyone who cannot pull their own weight is either killed or cast out from their community. After the gunshot provokes the walkers around, the group tries escaping through a back alley. Clementine, Molly, and Kenny make it safely to high ground but Lee was trapped with the walkers coming from both sides. Molly drops her ice tool to Lee so he can open a manhole and escape down into the sewers. When the group decides that they will go to Crawford for medicine, fuel, and a battery for the boat, Molly accompanies them, acting suspicious, making a very qualified guess that the community used the school-nurse's office as a makeshift clinic, implying that she had some inside knowledge of the place. She joins Lee in his search for the battery in the nearby auto-shop, but soon runs off on her own, later appearing again, struggling with a walker in medical scrubs, which she throws off a roof, and proceeds to stab repeatedly in a frenzy with her ice tool. Lee questions her behavior, but she claims she was just making sure it was dead. Getting inside the garage, Lee discovers a powered car on a hydraulic lift, and asks for Molly's axe to puncture the hydraulic system. Molly is reluctant, and tells him to take good care of "Hilda", as she calls the tool. Getting the car off the lift does, however, trigger its alarm, and Lee and Molly narrowly escapes a large group of walkers by climbing onto a truck and through the roof. Molly suddenly breaks off on her own again to run a personal errand, taking the battery with her, as leverage in case the group should think about leaving her behind. Later in the episode, Lee, depending on Lee's decision, Lee can watch a tape and discover that Molly is from Crawford. She was having sex with Dr. Ashe, the man she threw off the roof, to obtain medicine for her 14-year old diabetic sister. Walter ends the deal in fear of being caught, leaving Molly outraged with his decision. Later, her sister was taken away and presumably killed, leading Molly to abandon Crawford. As Lee is about to head back to the meeting place, Molly arrives and hands him the battery. If Lee watched the tape, he can confront Molly about her past, and Molly will reveal that she was out getting a photograph of her sister, the only she has left of her, from her old room. Lee can either express sympathy for her, or be angry that she didn't tell the truth. Suddenly, Ben comes running at them with a hatchet, before discovering that they aren't walkers. Lee quickly puts two and two together, and realizes that its the same hatchet he used to block the entrance to Crawford with. In the same instant, a small horde comes through the entrance, and Molly confronts them, killing two in the process, but soon gets into a struggle with one of them. In-Game Decision Clementine Comes to Crawford (Alive) If Lee chose to bring Clementine with him to Crawford, she will kill her first walker, leading Molly to be colored impressed with the girl's marksman skills. Clementine Stays at the House, Shoot the Walker (Alive) If Lee has Clementine stay at the house, he will have to shoot the walker himself. If he manages to do so, Molly will be grateful for having saved her life. Clementine Stays at the House, Shoot Molly (Unknown) If Lee leaves Clementine at the house, he will have to shoot the walker himself. If he shoots Molly by mistake, she will fall onto the floor and scream out in pain. She ends up losing her weapon, and runs off in the opposite direction. Clementine Stays at the House, Miss the Shot/Hesitate (Unknown) Failure to shoot the walker will result in Molly being pushed down onto the floor. While she manages to fight off the surrounding walkers with her bare hands, she is forced to run away, being separated from the group. Depending on the player's decisions, Molly and the group will arrive safely back at the house. Lee catches Molly as she is about to head back into Savannah on her own, despite always saying that she should be on the boat because she saved Kenny and Lee's lives. Lee questions her sudden change of heart, and she claims she's "better off by herself", but it is heavily implied that she does it to avoid pushing the group into an unpleasant decision when the time comes, and bids farewell to Lee, telling him to take care of Clementine. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Molly has killed: *Chuck (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies. Non-Canon Deaths If Lee fails to complete a task, it is possible for Molly to die. Her death will result in a game over and Lee will re-spawn. Below is a pictorial list of when Molly can die.Deaths - Episode 4 "Episode 4: Around Every Corner" MollyDeath1.png|Killed by a walker inside the garage. Relationships Lee Everett Their relationship started rocky as Lee mistook her for the Stranger and tried to kill her. After the fight, Lee demands to know about Molly. Their relationship decreased a little more when he finds out she was ringing the bells. Shortly after, she ditches them for zombies, but at the last minute tries to save him. When Lee was getting over run, she gave him her weapon. When Lee returned, he finds her scavenging the house. From this point, their relationship is determinant as Lee can try to get to know her or just ignore her. When talking about Crawford, she will make fun of some of his ideas, but still comes with him believing she deserved a spot on the boat. When at Crawford, Lee and her went to get the battery, but she ditched him. She came back just as Lee made it to the garage, and together they got the battery and escaped. She saved Lee's life by pulling him up from the buildings. However, she ditched him again with the battery. When she returns, Lee knows about her past in Crawford (Determinant). Lee can confront her about it, or ignore it. She will open up to him and tell him about her dark past, and Lee can be sympathetic toward her or stay silent. She will try to sneak away from the house, but Lee will catch her. When Molly reveals she is not coming with them and says she is better off on her own, Lee can either try, and fail, to convince her to come, or say its for the best. Molly and Lee share a hug before she leaves. No matter how you treat her, Molly and Lee will part on good terms, wishing each other good luck. Molly's Sister Molly loved her sister dearly and had a close relationship with her. Molly was concerned about her sister's diabetic condition, going as far as having sexual relations with the doctor of the town so he would provide Molly's sister with insulin. Her death was what drove Molly to leave Crawford. Clementine Clementine and Molly first met near the docks of Savannah, when Molly at first refused to help Lee, Kenny, and Clementine escape the area. (Which at the time was overrun with Walkers) Clementine, though, saved the group when she gave Molly "the puppy dog eyes." It is unknown if Clementine and Molly bonded when Lee was stuck in the sewers. However, when Lee attempts to save Molly when being grabbed by a walker, (And Clementine is brought on the trip to Crawford) Clementine will shoot the Walker, in which Molly will praise Clementine's shooting skills. If Molly gets left behind and Clementine is left at the house, she will state that she liked Molly. Before leaving on her own, Molly tells Lee to take care of Clementine. This shows that Molly cared for Clementine. Kenny Kenny and Molly had a relatively negative relationship, and never really trusted each other. When they first meet, Kenny comes at her with a gun despite Lee telling him not to. Molly then knocks him onto the ground and nearly beats him to death before Lee breaks the two up. Later, when Molly says she had been ringing the bells in Savannah, Kenny accuses her of deliberately trying to get them killed even though she had no idea who they were. His negative attitude almost has Molly leave the group on River Street, if not for Clementine being there. Molly later demands that the group takes her with them on the boat as payment for the rescue. After Molly ditches Lee in Crawford while still having the battery, Kenny thinks she abandoned them, despite having no reason to since the battery by itself was useless. When Kenny tries to attack Ben after he admitted to helping the bandits, Molly snidely commented on how well their group was getting along, showing how little she cared for Kenny, but Lee brushes her off saying its not a good time. Christa Christa doesn't seem to trust Molly when they first meet after she saves Lee, Kenny and Clementine's life. When Kenny checks the boat and Lee starts to pace while waiting for him, Molly tells him to quit it, and Christa asks why she is still here, and Molly responds that in order to owe her for saving their lives, she deserves a spot on the boat. When Lee asks where they should look for medicine, Molly says to look at the nurse's office, and Christa suspiciously asks how she knows, but Molly lies by saying it was just a good guess. If Lee left Molly behind after Ben took the hatchet out of the door, Christa asks where she is, and Lee says she didn't make it, to Christa's shock, this implies that she started to care for Molly. Ben Paul Molly and Ben didn't interact much, but Molly didn't seem to care much for Ben. While searching for supplies at the mansion, Molly tells Lee to bug his redneck friend and the college kid who hangs with him (Kenny and Ben) when Lee asks her where Clementine went. This shows that Molly didn't even bother to learn more about Ben and spent most of her time searching for supplies instead of interacting with him. When Kenny tries to attack Ben after he admitted to helping the bandits, Molly didn't help defend him at all, and snidely commented on how well their group was getting along, but Lee brushes her off saying its not a good time. Vernon Molly and Vernon were both residents of Crawford, but no evidence suggests that they knew each other. When Lee and Vernon arrived at the mansion, Molly asks Lee who Vernon is, calling him a fossil, due to Vernon being an elderly man. Vernon seemed to look at Molly with an angry expression on his face when she called him a fossil. However, Molly thought that Vernon's plan of going through the sewers and infiltrating Crawford was not a bad idea. Dr. Logan By making a deal with him, Dr. Ashe would give Molly meds for her sister if they had sexual intercourse. At one point, Dr. Ashe broke his end of the bargain and said he has run out of meds that he can give Molly. This was shown in the third tape from the camcorder in the nurses office. When Lee finds his body, Molly shows up and starts beating it in rage, most likely she blames him for causing her sister to get taken away. Crawford Oberson & Crawford It is unknown whether Molly had any interaction with Crawford's leader, though it is shown that Molly hated Crawford's residents and it's leader, due to the rules they made to have all the sick, the old and the children banished from Crawford and have them killed. After her sister's death at the hands of Crawford, Molly left the town and was glad that Crawford had fallen to the walkers. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Molly named her weapon "Hilda", and displays affection and seems to care for the weapon like it is a person. When "Hilda" is not in use, it is strapped to Molly's backpack. **Molly is one of three characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille", and Danny St. John with "Charlotte". *Molly is one of two characters Erin Yvette has voiced, the other being Bonnie. *Molly refers to the zombies as "Geeks", a name used by some characters in the TV series. *Molly has displayed high amount of skill in agility, parkour, climbing and close quarters combat. *One of Molly's lines in Episode 4, "Come on, what are you, chicken?" (said to Lee), is a reference to Back to the Future, which Telltale Games made a game based off. *A good deal of her lines are quotes that are similar to lines from the Star Wars saga, mostly from Han Solo. This is a possible nod to Lucasarts, as Telltale Games developed Tales of Monkey Island '' and ''Sam & Max. References Category:Protagonist Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Unknown Category:Video Game Category:Savannah Category:NPC